The invention relates to a circuit arrangement with a data sequence generator for generating an oscillation signal and a sequence of digital data.
In digital technology, it is frequently necessary to generate oscillator signals as sequences of digital data with sinusoidal curves. From the reference literature Schu.beta.ler: "Digitale Signalverarbeitung" ("Digital signal Processing"), Springer-Verlag, 1988, pp. 15-16, for example, it is known that the data in such a data sequence can be generated by sampling a corresponding continuous signal, by reading a table or by evaluating an appropriate approximation formula. The main disadvantage of this method is that the data sequences either have a low level of accuracy or that the amount of time or circuitry required to generate the data sequences is high.